


Shipping

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: Heard on the set of "The Professionals"...





	Shipping

**Author's Note:**

> Another "older" work (2014) from Tea and Swiss Roll - a picture prompt  
>   
> Silliness follows

Heard on the set of "The Professionals"... 

“Lew, what is this ‘shipping’ thing the lads are teasing us about?”

“Martin, Martin, where’ve you been, old son? It’s a fandom thing - pairing two characters together.”

“Together?”

“Yeah, romantically – think relationSHIP.”

“You and me?”

“Yeah – well, no, not you and me, exactly. Bodie and Doyle.”

“Lew… How do they come up with this stuff?”

“Watching the characters interact – they see a special _something_ in the relationship.”

“But – what makes them think Bodie and Doyle would…”

“Well, if you will look at me like that!”

“Like what?”

“Like THAT!”  


“Oi! You’re looking too - 

-and you’re always touching me up -”

“So it’s my fault then?”

“Well it certainly isn’t mine!”

“Bother you, does it?”

“Nah, could be worse.”

“How so?”

“Could’ve shipped me with Towser!”


End file.
